Harry Potter and Naked Dating
by 8OfClubs
Summary: A new show unlike any other has hit the screens of the wizarding world, and two of our favourite witches and wizards are the main contestants, will they find happiness on the show or will they remain alone? -I'm pretty bad with summaries, sorry xo
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, 29 years old, hard working, bachelorette. For no matter how hard she tried, no matter where she looked, she could not find love. Over the years Hermione had been on countless dates, though it was never right for her, her dates rarely made her smile or laugh like she had in her youth, she regularly had trouble maintaining a half intelligent conversation, and there certainly had been no spark.

This is what led her to make this decision, Hermione signed up for a hit new wizarding show, Naked dating. She knew that it was highly unlikely she would find a match, but she was getting desperate. She longed to have someone to share her day with, to hold her at night and to eventually start a family with. So now she stood, tall and proud, feeling like a nervous wreck next to the shows host; Jessica Edwards, a blonde haired beauty, with whom Hermione felt she could never compete with, waiting to meet the other contestant searching for love.

Hermione gave a sigh, it felt as if she had been waiting hours, though she was sure it had only really been a few minutes, she had tried to strike up a conversation with Jessica but the woman had brushed her off and said to wait for the other contestant before she would answer any questions, thus Hermione was made to wait indignantly.

Before too long a head of jet black hair could be seen walking up the sandy path towards her. Hermione craned her neck to get a better look at the man, and a small smile spread across her face when she saw her long time friend Harry Potter. Surprised as she was to see him, she knew that Harry had trouble finding someone special, most witches after all, were just after his fame and money from being the hero of the wizarding world. Already she could see his reasoning for coming onto the show, no girl here would be seeking him out, they too were here for a chance at finding Mr Right. As he walked closer Hermione saw a similar smile appear on his face.

'Hello Hermione' Harry said, pulling her into a comfortable, friendly hug. Hermione began to respond bit was interrupted by Jessica clearing her throat with a loud 'HMMPH' causing Hermione to roll her eyes, she did not particularly like this woman and she sincerely hoped the woman would not be hanging around long, and that Hermione would not be forced to be in her company for great deals of time as the show progressed. Her thoughts were once again interrupted as Jessica began to speak.

'Good afternoon, and welcome to a brand spanking new season of Naked Dating' Hermione could have sworn Jessica winked as she said the word 'spanking' but she chose not to say anything as she knew the cameras were rolling as was worried they would have to start over if she did. Jessica was now sporting a smile which greatly reminded Hermione of Gilderoy Lockhart. 'My name is Jessica Edwards, and I am very excited to be the host of this brand new show' Jessica continued to beam and talk in an overly excited and chipper tone. Hermione fought hard to contain her eye rolling, she simply could not stand women who acted in this manner. Harry, however, stood like a perfect gentleman, listening to the woman in front of him.

'I have with me here today the top wizarding world bachelorette, war heroin and bookstore owner, Hermione Granger' Jessica continued, indicating Hermione with a casual hand gesture, as Hermione turned her head slightly to a nearby camera and tried to give a smile like Jessica, just like she had been instructed on the journey to the private island. A small giggle escaped from the hosts lips, before she turned to Harry, batting her eyelashes. 'And here we have the esteemed Harry Potter, the chosen one, the worlds saviour and possibly the best looking man I've had the pleasure of seeing' Jessica giggled again and gave Harry a sultry smile. This time Hermione was unable to stop her eyes from rolling.

'I wish you both the best of luck on your quest for happiness, we will be in touch soon, but for now it is time for the two of you to get better acquainted, if you'll follow the path to your right you will find your accommodation and instructions for your very first naked date1' Jessica instructed with a squeal, leaving the pair to catch up.

The island was beautiful, the air was fresh and warm, conversation flowed easily for the two friends and the sounds of their laughter filled the space around them.

'I had no idea you would be here' Hermione said as they neared the small villa, Harry chuckled lightly, 'I could say the same about you, never thought this would be your cup of tea' Harry's response caused a small blush to tint Hermione's cheeks. upon reaching the villa Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

'Uhmm, Hermione' he began, his nerves showing through his voiced, 'I just realised' he continued, 'we are going to have to go on a date... Naked.' This time Hermione was the one to chuckle, 'oh Harry, that's the whole point, to go on..' Hermione paused, realisation finally fully hitting her 'oh merlin' Hermione said. Moments passed between the two friends standing awkwardly together when Harry got the courage to tell Hermione they were probably going to be late for the pre-arranged date. Like robots the two went to their separate rooms to remove their clothing before re-entering the cosy undercover area where they found tea and scones had been set up for the two.

Hermione could not help but steal a glance at Harry, he certainly had grown up over the years, she had just never seen him with so little clothing before, or lack there of. He was made of muscle and toned in all the right places. Harry meanwhile was trying his hardest not to stare at Hermione, but with her breasts rising and falling with each breath she took, or the way they jiggled ever so slightly with each and every step, Harry was feeling a little hot under the collar, or where it would be had he actually been wearing a shirt.

Eventually the pair began to feel more comfortable and they were soon out of brunch, when Harry suggested they take a walk and explore the island. Hermione eagerly stood up to join him, and with linked arms the pair strolled down the path.

'I wonder who our other dates will be with' Hermione began as they reached a little garden filled with colourful flowers. 'I imagine there would have been a fair few people apply' Hermione continued, 'I wonder if we will know anyone else' she said, bending over to smell a bright red flower close to the ground. Harry gulped and willed his body not to respond as he took in the view of her shapely bottom stuck out in the air, he could not believe the thoughts running through his head, Hermione hourglass figure was enticing him, all he wanted to do was reach out, cup her breasts or her bottom, to caress her, see if she felt as good as she looked. Harry shook his head in a vain attempt to rid himself of these thoughts, this was Hermione he was thinking about, she was the closest thing he had to a sister.

'Harry?' he heard Hermione ask, he had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice Hermione had been talking to him, and was now facing him, with a hand on her hip. Harry blinked, his erection painfully obvious now, and he did not miss Hermione's eyes widen as she finally took notice of it. 'perhaps we should head back to the villa... And get dressed again' Hermione stammered, looking anywhere but at him, he knew if he could bring himself to look at her face it would once again be flushed red. So in silence they made their way back to the villa and to their clothes, pausing momentarily to promise to meet each other back by the bar in a few minutes.

Hermione was mortified by Harry's reaction earlier, while it did feel nice to know he though of her as being attractive, Hermione knew she did not have romantic feelings for Harry, to her he was like a big brother, he was meant to be the one that chased off the boys who had impure thoughts about her. While it took Hermione a few minutes to compose herself and for the red hue to leave her cheeks she finally made her way out of the room and to the bar, where she found Harry waiting, shots of firewhiskey in his hands, and an apologetic smile was carefully placed on his face. The pair spent the night drinking till the wee hours of the morning, both quite heavily intoxicated when Harry spoke up.

'I've got to be honest with you Hermione, please don't interrupt me with this' he added as he saw his friends opening her mouth to reply 'I am very sorry for what happened out in the garden, and I am very glad to know I have at least one familiar face with whom I can talk to here, but you are too much of a good friend, you have been with me through thick and thin' stopping momentarily to ponder his next words, willing himself to continue he said 'but I think we both know we aren't compatible as anything more than friends'. harry wasn't sure what he had been expecting in terms of a reaction, but he certainly hadn't been expecting Hermione to throw her arms around him, kiss him briefly on the cheek and thank him. 'I feel the same way Harry, I just had no idea how to bring it up' Hermione said with a loud laugh, before long the pair said their goodnights and headed to their rooms to prepare themselves for the next morning, when they would meet their second dates.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose much sooner than Hermione would have liked, she was jostled out of bed and instructed to get ready for her next date within an hour, so it was with a throbbing head a very hung-over Hermione took her shower. Obviously she had not expected to be consuming such copious amounts of alcohol and had not thought to bring any hangover potions with her to the island.

Damn Harry. Hermione thought as she looked in the mirror, her eyes slightly red, her cheeks slightly pale, large dark circles around her eyes, and her hair hanging loose and lifeless around her face. So much for a good first impression, she thought, slipping into a bathrobe and wandering barefoot to the docks where she and Harry would be meeting Jessica in just a few minutes. In Hermione's opinion the sun was shining much to brightly, and she had to squint as she groggily looked around the sandy paths waiting for Harry, willing Jessica to keep her mouth shut, the woman taking a brand new approach to the day and asking Hermione constantly about her date and night with Harry. Hermione was in no mood to tolerate the womans overly excited and over the top high pitched voice, her mood definitely did not improve when Harry came down the path, he had apparently thought to bring hangover potions and not shared with her. Sending a scowl his way Hermione turned her attention back to Jessica, unaware of how long the woman had been speaking, or of what she was talking about previously for that matter, but it was apparently time to once again remove their robes as their second dates would be arriving shortly.

Harry's date was the first to arrive, and to their utter shock it was none other than Ginny Weasley, the group greeted each other as only best friends would, while standing naked on a boat dock, awkward side hugs and lots of giggling. Within minutes Harry and Ginny made their way off for their date, leaving Hermione to wait impatiently for her own in the blistering heat. Several minutes passed and Hermione's date was still yet to arrive. Hermione couldn't help but think of what her date would be like, would he be kind and funny? would he be smart? would her date even be a male? Just as she began to worry over the possibility of having a female date, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Jessica's magical cell, and the following noises of exasperation.

'I'm very sorry Miss Granger, but it seems your date slept in and was late for the car and boat trips, he will be arriving shortly' Jessica said as she angrily hit the end call button and began ranting about how the man was ruining her show. Hermione pushed some dirt away with her bare foot, wonderful, she thought, the bloody guy isn't even punctual. But before too longa head of red hair could be seen walking towards them, Hermiones eyes suddenly shot to the floor, she found she could not bring herself to look at her date.

'Merlins beard, is that you Hermione?' she heard yet another familiar voice ask, and sure enough Ronald Weasley her ex-boyfriend stood before her, naked as the day he was born. Her cheeks flushed red, but she still managed to give a small smile. 'Hello Ron' Hermione said. Ron pulled her in for a tight hug saying 'sorry I was late, there was some sort of delay and I had to take a portkey to the island'. Hermione heard Jessica scoff from behind them. 'I wonder what we will be doing today' Hermione said conversationally, but the only response she received was a cheeky smile as Ron led her away from the docks and towards a large field. Where surprisingly Harry and Ginny were, laughing and flying high over the treetops on a couple of brooms. Hermione smiled slightly, glad to see two of her closest friends having such fun together. secretly she had always thought they were a good match, but Ron was quite protective of his little sister and didn't think it was right for his friend to date her, and unfortunately, that had been the end of the couple.

'Bloody hell, they've stolen my idea' Ron exclaimed as he too looked out to the other couple on the brooms, Hermione pulled a sour face 'I hope you don't mean our date will be flying' she said. Hermione's answer came in the form of a broomstick being shoved into her hands and an offhand 'of course' as Ron prepared to mount his broom and take off.

'Absolutely not!' Hermione said, her fear of flying kicking in immediately, it had not gotten better over the years, surprisingly flying on a dragons back out of Gringots and then flying out of a burning Room of Requirement had not helped in the slightest. 'Don't knock it till you've tried it Hermione, its fun, come one, the other couple are doing it' Ron replied, not even looking her in the eyes as he fiddled with his broom handle. 'I have tried it Ron, multiple times, come on Ron, why don't we go and do something else, we can go back to the villa' Hermione began to plead, her face turning paler than in had been previously and her hands were beginning to sweat. 'no' was Ron's immediate response, 'this is the only date I get, and I say we are flying' and before Hermione had a chance to respond he took off high into the air.

Hermione tried calling out his name to get him to come back to the ground, but she was unsure if her calls were even reaching him as he had flown quite a distance away, Hermione gave a sigh and turned on her heel before stomping off back to the villa on her own. Tears welling in her eyes, she was now two dates down and not found anyone she felt remotely attracted to on a romantic scale. Though she wasn't on her own for very long as a few minutes later she heard foot steps racing up behind her. 'I will not forgive him' Hermione chanted in her head, even though Ron had always been a good friend to her, even after they broke up, that kind of treatment did not fly well with Hermione. squeezing her eyes shut and willing the tears to stop welling, only it wasn't Ron's voice she heard, it was Harry and Ginny.

'We saw what happened and we came right over' Harry said sitting by Hermione's. Hermione gave a small smile, still trying to stop the tears, 'oh you two!, you didn't need to do that, you two should be out enjoying your date together!' she said, running a hand through her hair. Ginny made an impatient sound, 'don't you go worrying about us missy, that prick had no right to try and force you into anything!' Ginny exclaimed stamping her foot angrily. Hermione could not help the giggle that escaped her own lips.

'Do you have any idea who that prick was?' she asked looking at her two friends, not missing the fact that their hands were intertwined, and had been since they sat down. The couple began to shake their heads when all of a sudden a booming voice shouted 'GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!' and all three heads turned to face the second youngest Weasley standing naked in the pathway. Then all hell broke loose, searching frantically to cover themselves as a screaming match began between the two siblings. They carried on for what felt like an age, Hermione scuttled off to find some robes for the group. With everyone re-dressed the two siblings sat glaring at each other while Harry poured drunks for everyone, when the Ginny and Ron had calmed down, a few drinks later, they settled in for the night and talked comfortably about their Hogwarts days, and giving toast to all the friends and family whom had been lost in the war. As the night came to an end and good nights were said, Ron took Hermione to the side.

'I am sorry for the way I acted earlier, I know that wasn't fair on you, its been a stressful day for me, I needed to fly, and when I saw you, I knew you wouldn't be up for it, I just hoped you'd give it another try for me' he said, looking into her eyes, looking guilty and upset with himself.

Hermione looked to her feet, and then back into her friends face, 'I guess I can understand that, but never, ever try and force me into anything again, you could have gone flying after, or had our date a little later, but what's done is done, its getting late, and I need to get ready for the morning' Hermione said. And the two headed their separate ways to their bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Harry and Hermione once again standing naked by the docks, awaiting the arrival of their next dates. Hermione found that it wasn't actually so bad standing around waiting when you didn't have a hangover, the sun felt divine on her skin and the sounds of the waves crashing against the dock really was relaxing, a small smile was playing at her lips when the pair noticed a tall solid built man coming towards them. Hermione craned her neck to get a better look, the thought better of it as she didn't want to look to eager. By the time the man reached them Hermione's lips were still held in a smile, her date looked amazing, he was solid built, and tall, with dark brown hair falling to his chin and eyes as green as a grassy field, with small golden flecks. The man returned Hermione's smile and introduced himself as Lucas Daniels. As they walked Hermione discovered that Lucas was a pureblood wizard who had attending school in Australia, he was not interested in blood status and had very little to do with the war, though he was filed with compliments for Hermione on everything to her looks, to her intelligence and to her war involvement. She also found out that his friends had decided to sign him up as a prank and he had gone along for fun. Despite this last fact, Hermione found that she liked the man and she was soon having fun and talking and joking freely, before long the duo had reached an archery range.

'Have you ever done archery before?' Lucas asked, easily picking up a bow and filling what Hermione believed to be called a quiver with arrows. 'I can teach you if you like' he continued, causing Hermione to once again blush, she had been too distracted watching him to answer his question. Hermione gave a quick smile and accepted his offer politely. With a light chuckle Lucas walked towards her and handed her the bow he had previously picked up, he then moved behind her placing one hand on her hip and instructing her on where to put her hands on the bow. His breath was warm and tickled her neck softly as he spoke against her.

Reaching up to the bow string, he placed his hand just below hers, and carefully pulled the string back, his warm hand sliding across her breasts, Hermione couldn't help but shudder and lean back into him. 'Release Hermione' he murmured huskily into her ear, she could barely supress the moan that threatened to escape her, she did as she was told and let go of the string, watching her arrows as it flew through the sky and penetrated a tree off to the right of the target she had been aiming for. Hermione realised that Lucas had pulled her body closer to his, she could feel his toned body behind her back as he nibbled on her earlobe, she snaked her hand around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, it was just as soft as it looked. Lucas turned his lips to her neck, biting ever so softly and pulling gently on her skin, moving one hand to cup her breasts, giving it a harsh squeeze before moving his hand lover to her stomach. Hermione's body reacted readily to his, she could feel her nipples stiffen, and she just knew there would be a specific wetness between her legs, it had been quite some time since someone had touched her in such a sensual way, but as he reached his hand lower to go further, Hermione snapped out of the haze she hadn't even realised she was entering, and she jumped away slightly, unsettled by his movements and a little ashamed that she had let him go so far.

'I.. Uh...' Hermione began her face flushed red out of embarrassment, her body still feeling the effects of his touch, almost wanting him to start again. 'I'm sorry Hermione, you're just so beautiful, i could not stop myself' Lucas said, his eyes staring straight into Hermione's with such intensity, Hermione's breath hitched as he took her chin in his hand, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips, and taking her hand to walk back to the villa. Hermione walked as if she were in a daze, his touch had aroused so many feelings and needs within her, but the kiss hadn't given her anything, no butterflies, she didn't feel like she was going to melt, it was plain. Hermione could not understand, surely such passionate sensual movements could not bring about those emotions when the kiss felt empty.

The two walked back in near silence, every now one or the other would state an observation about their surroundings, but they never progressed into another conversation, upon reaching the villa Hermione spotted Harry with a very familiar witch, though she could not place how or where she knew them from. Together the four walked out into the lounge area, Ginny sat nervously, nursing a drink and biting her lip, looking anywhere but at Harry and the blonde haired witch by his side. As soon as Ron realised Hermione was back he sauntered over 'Here's my girl' he said, slinking his arm around Hermione 'did you have fun today princess?' he continued.

Hermione quickly stepped out from under his arm, sparing a glance at Lucas who was shooting her a look as if to say 'is he being serious', Hermione having previously said that her date with him had not gone well gave a shrug, she turned to ask Ron what he was doing, but Lucas had already placed a hand in the small of her back, saying quietly, but loud enough for Ron to hear, that he was going to go and have a shower, and there was always room for Hermione if she chose to join him. Hermione instantly blushed a deep shade of red, and swatted his arm playfully. With a giggle Hermione turned back to look at Ron, hands placed firmly on her hips, only to find his face equally as red out of anger.

'How dare he-' Ron began to seethe once Lucas had left, but Hermione just shook her head and walked off towards Ginny, who was now talking much more comfortably with the new witch. However, before she could make it there Harry intercepted her, and asked if she cared to take a walk with him. Sparing a glance towards Lucas' room Hermione took Harry's arm and the pair walked down to the beach, talking quietly on their way. Hermione learned that Harry's date had been with Luna Lovegood, they had spent their day at the beach, swimming and building sandcastles, Harry told Hermione of their sandcastle building competition where they had used magic to replicate their favourite castles, Harry's being Hogwarts of course. Before long the pair were having a good laugh about Harry's date, particularly when he told Hermione of their search for some magical creature or other than Luna said she could hear, and then the conversation turned a little more serious, 'I really like Ginny, you know, but she is Ron's sister, and Luna is a wonderful person, but i think she is a bit too much for me, you know' Harry said.

Hermione gave a smile at her friends confession 'You can't be worried about Ron forever, you cant let him dictate who you do and don't date, that's really not his decision to make, if you like Ginny, and if she likes you, that's all that matters, if you two can be happy together, then you cant let something like Ron get in the way' Hermione said placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

Harry nodded in response, 'I think you're right there, though you usually are, I take it your date went well' harry said with a cheeky grin, poking at Hermione's neck where Lucas had previously been nibbling and sucking. For what seemed to be the millionth time Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands. 'It was better than my first two dates, that's for sure' Hermione said jokingly, jostling Harry in the side with her elbow when she overcame the initial embarrassment, 'it's just...' Hermione began, not too sure how much information to give, or how to even start telling Harry. Taking a deep breath, Hermione averted her eyes away from Harry and started talking again 'i know he isn't really interested in finding someone, his friends applied for him, and I think i like him, I mean, a little, but he is quite physical, and i don't know if im really ready for that yet, and I don't know if I like him just because he is doing these things, or if I actually genuinely like him, or if my body is just reacting and i don't know, I had fun, but I'm not sure why I had fun, was it the company, was it what we were doing, I'm just a little confused' Hermione said a little out of breath by the end.

'I can tell, you're rambling' Harry said with a smile.

'I am not rambling!' Hermione objected standing up and turning on Harry, but seeing the smile on his face, she immediately burst into laughter and they walked back towards the villa, their conversation already forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

'Good morning!' Jessica Edwards greeted Harry and Hermione early the next day, the two had arrived earlier than necessary as they were both eager to meet their next dates in hopes of making their decision easier, as such the camera crew were only just assembling. 'This morning we will be holding little interviews with the two of you, just to see how you've felt about your dates so far!' Jessica continued brightly, Hermione wondered just how many coffees the woman had ingested this morning, for she seemed to have far too much energy for this time of day. Jessica turned to face her, 'ladies first if you please, clothing is optional, so feel free to stay rugged up!' as Hermione turned to walk away, she gave a snicker when she heard Jessica talking to Harry 'Are you set on anyone at the moment? because I sure know a witch who would like to get to know you better' but before she could hear any reply she was whisked away into a clearing by the side of the docks.

Hermione watched in fascination as the camera crew rushed about setting up their cameras and microphones and bickered over where the perfect place was in terms of lighting and sound reverb, she was soon led to a place under the trees, where the light shone through the leaves and according to a friendly camera woman, would give Hermione's hair the right amount of light to shine without washing out her face, and where the leaves and other trees wouldn't compromise the quality of sound given. she barely noticed a man come and stand beside her until her started speaking. 'now, Miss Granger, we are just going to ask a few questions, nothing to be worried about, this is mostly for you to get your thoughts and feeling out in the air, and for reflection to help you make a decision right for you, parts may be shown on the show, but i assure you, it will be limited amounts' he said, Hermione instantly felt more comfortable, not that she had even realised she was on edge, and she gave a small smile, while being jostled into position, another woman came by and fiddled around with her hair, apparently in an attempt to settle it down as the wind had blown it haywire.

Within another few minutes another man had approached her, hands filled with cue cards Hermione assumed had the questions written on, she was amazed by how quickly things seemed to be progressing, but at the same time she did wonder why it hadn't all been set up and organised before hand. 'We will begin whenever you are ready, would that be now?' the man asked, Hermione gave a nod, and the man began asking his questions.

They started innocently enough, asking how she had found the accommodations and wether she had enjoyed the activities which had been set up. She was then told that the dates had chosen what they would be doing each day, she was asked about her date with Harry and whether she thought he would be a final candidate in her decision. Hermione had told them no, and that he was more like a brother to her, and how she had been absolutely mortified for him to see her naked, thankfully with her joking tone, the interviewer didn't press on the subject.

He then asked what her date with Ron had been like, and Hermione told him that there had been no date, that the disagreement had stopped them and that they hadn't bothered trying to spend quality time together afterwards. When she was asked why she thought they hadn't bothered trying another date Hermione told the man of how they had dated previously, and how it hadn't worked out. How they had been too young, the war too fresh in their memories, and them not wanting the same things out of life. He was still a good friend, but Hermione wasn't sure he was boyfriend material for her, especially not husband material, and as that was what she was looking for, Ron probably wouldn't make the final cut.

The interviewer then moved on to talk about Lucas, asking Hermione her thoughts, she told the man of how she was unsure of her feelings, and would probably need to get to know him better before anything happened further, she could practically feel the snickers of a woman holding a camera, who obviously knew what had happened the previous day, even though Hermione had covered the mark with a glamour charm. Thankfully the interviewer seemed to be done with the questions, and she was sent on her way back to Jessica, where he date was already waiting.

Hermione looked at the man, she couldn't tell if she knew him or not, then again she was walking up behind him, she once again felt nervous, deep down she knew none of her other dates had gone particularly well, and she knew that none of them were really what she wanted. No matter what feelings they could stir within herself. She slowly made her way to the man, trying to alter her route slightly so she would come from the side rather than directly behind him.

When the man turned around, Hermione was sure she was going to faint. She was going on a date with none other than Draco Malfoy. To say he was surprised to see her would have been an understatement, he visibly straightened up and his face changed from one of relaxation and confidence to one of calculation. The air around Hermione became thick, she looked up at her former school bully, she wanted to run, it became harder to breath, the air felt electric.

Jessica picking up on the tension, looking between the two curiously, and warily, as if Hermione were two cats about to start a fight, and she were a mere mouse, stuck between the two, appearing to hope they would forget about her so she could slink off. Draco stepped towards Hermione slowly, his face still calculating, but in a gesture clearly developed through his upbringing he held out an arm for her to link, and they set off, neither talking for several minutes, until they reached a gazebo type of room, all made of dark wood, and hundreds of bottles of wine lining the walls, with a table of cheese and crackers perched in the middle.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Draco spoke 'Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this' he said, 'to be on a dating naked' he paused here and looked at Hermione still clad in her robe 'with you' he finished simply.

'Nor did I Hermione said back to him, looking for anything to help the situation, Draco seemed to pick up on this, without a word he stood up, and began inspecting the wines.

'Do you have a particular favourite?' He asked politely, Hermione shook her head, before realising he was looking away and wouldn't be able to see.

'I don't actually know much about wine' Hermione confessed 'I don't really drink it' she heard Draco give a small chuckle as he pulled a bottle off the wall and returned back to the seat opposite Hermione.

Draco opened the bottle and removed the cork, before pouring two small glasses 'this is an elven wine, I don't know too much about wine myself, but I do know that this is an easy one to drink when you haven't acquired the taste.' Hermione gave a nod of thanks, and reached for her glass. She noticed Draco was looking a little uncomfortable, and she couldn't really blame him, they hadn't spoken in years, and here they were on a dating show, no idea what to talk about, and he was naked. Hermione decided in a bold move, she picked up her glass of wine, downed it quickly, trying not to pull a face over the taste, poured herself another one, and repeated the downing action, before slipping off her robe.

'There' she said, 'now we have a little more even footing' Hermione said, somewhat awkwardly as Draco picked up his own glass. after what seemed like an age the two started talking, at first awkwardly, with Draco apologising for all the teasing and insulting back when they were at school, Hermione at that time had felt it was silly to hold a grudge for so long, and passed off his past actions. They were now simply talking, about their work, what they did after school, what they wanted to achieve and why they had come onto the show.

It seemed like little time had passed since they started talking, but they noticed the sun was indeed going down, and they decided to call it a night and head back to the villa.

The walk was short and when they arrived they could feel the tension instantly. Ron and Lucas seemed to be about to have a fist fight, Ginny looked as if she was about to cry with Harry's newest date talking, and Harry and Luna were no where to be seen. Hermione instantly went to talk to Ginny, and Draco followed close behind. When they were metres away Hermione could hear Harry's last date talking 'Oh, it's simply wonderful! I went on a date with THE HARRY POTTER! It was soooo romantic, we tasted so many different kinds of fruits, i bet he tastes even better than them!' Hermione thought she was going to hurl.

As Hermione went to save Ginny from further pain, she knew just how much the younger girl liked Harry, Ron spotted her and Draco. 'Look what the cat dragged in! if it isn't our friend ferret face! even you have a better chance with Hermione than this chump' Ron called out. For the first time Hermione saw how much the boys had changed, or not. Ron was still immature, throwing insults everyone's way, while Draco just turned away and continued walking towards Ginny. Harry's date instantly stopped gushing about Harry upon seeing Draco and tried to start up a conversation with him, but with great skill, Hermione could have sworn it was practiced, Draco brushed off her attempts, and struck up a conversation with Ginny.

Ron on the other hand, kept trying to rile Draco up, and still managing to maintain his argument with Lucas, Hermione wasn't sure what to do with herself, but then the saviour came, Harry appeared with Luna in tow. 'Can we have a word?' Harry asked Hermione, who again like the other night, nodded and followed Harry out of the bar area, she wasn't sure where Luna had gone, but she hadn't followed the two.

'I've made my decision' Harry said with a brilliant smile on his face 'I've spoken to Luna about it, I don't give a rats furry arse about Bella, but im going to pick Ginny' Harry finished.

Hermione was very happy for her friend, and she said so herself, she told Harry how she thought they were going to make a perfect couple, but that she thought he needed to go and save Ginny from Bella. Harry laughed at that, and looked like he agreed, but still took the time to ask her how her date with Draco had gone. Hermione surprised herself when a smile came to her face thinking about the date, she told Harry of how Draco had apologised, and of how things just seemed so easy between the two once they had gotten over the initial awkwardness.

She must have talked longer than she thought, because by the time they got back, no one was in sight.

'I wonder where everyone went' Hermione said quietly. But it was as if her words broke the spell, all of a sudden there was a lot of noise coming from one of the bedrooms.

'Oh yes! Just like that!' came a voice.

'God you're so tight! you dirty little witch' came another 'I bet you like this, being fucked by a stranger' the voice continued

'Fuck, fuck me harder!' the first voiced screamed again. Harry and Hermione shared a look, they knew what was happening in the room, though they had no idea who it was.

'Spank me baby, im such a naughty girl' the voice called again, before loud slapping sounds could be heard.

'Turn over, I wanna fuck that arse' said the male voice again. Then there was silence for a few seconds, before Bella stormed out of the room, frantically trying to tie a robe around herself, she looked at Hermione and Harry like a deer caught in the headlights, before fleeing to her room. Seconds later Ron poked his head out of the door 'What the fuck?' he called after the girl, before he too saw Harry and Hermione and slammed the door shut.

Not long after Draco, Ginny, and Luna appeared, seeing the two Draco said 'I couldn't let the girls hear that' and went to his room without further explanation. The group of four stood still for a short time, before Hermione and Luna left, effectively leaving Harry and Ginny on their own.


End file.
